


And when you're gone

by Achika



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Male Bonding, implied spoilers for fast 6 but only if you squint, post tokyo drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean deals, and chats with Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And when you're gone

Han always seemed a lot older, to Sean. It was a surprise when Sean found out Han was only in his early 20s when he died. But now, Sean recognizes the heavy weight that Han had seemed to carry with him. He sees it in the mirror every morning.

Seeing something like that happen, to someone you care about like that, and being helpless to stop it messes people up. Neela and Twinkie and the crew are great, Sean doesn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t have them.

But that doesn’t stop the hole in his life from hurting, doesn’t stop him from wondering what life could have been like as the new D.K. with Han by his side.

So Sean looks up at Dominic Toretto, feeling even younger than his 17 years, and asks “Tell me about Han? Back when you knew him,”

Sean’s sent the crew away, so it’s just him and Dom in the garage.

Dom gives him an indulgent smile and hands him a beer out of the six pack on floor.

“Now that’s a story,”

**Author's Note:**

> Aka: the one where Sean really really wants to know if Han really was 'into American Muscle' if you know what I mean.
> 
> Title from The Hush Sound's 'That's Okay'


End file.
